


Found A Home

by quirky49



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dominant Harry, Famous Harry, Fluff, House Hunting, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky49/pseuds/quirky49
Summary: After expanding his father’s company to 8 different countries, the very British, Harry Styles decides to make Los Angeles, his headquarters.On the search for a house in the real estate heaven, he ends up finding his home.It was inevitable. He loves the sun. And Louis is the sun and all his stars, afterall.





	Found A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it. I’ll update the chapters, soon. This is gonna be a long one. So hold on xx

“Get our arse up the sofa, mate.” Nick shouts from the other end of the room. “And pick up that damn phone of yours. S’been ringing for ages now.”

Fuck. Oh shit. Monday. James!

Louis is out of the couch to the kitchen table in a second. “ Hello, James. How are you this morning?” 

“Ah Louis! Finally! I’m good. But you won’t be unless you’re at the house listed a month ago in Sunset Blvd.”

“Oh yeah, that one, with the music studio, yeah? Listed it myself, James.”

“Yes that one. It’s a private showing for a high profile client. We have found two more to his liking as well. But that’s the first you’ll be showing.” James explains.

Okay, James. Consider it done. Do you want me to come by the office, first?”

“No there’s no need. I’ll email you the other details. And Louis, you’ll have to take care, yeah? For an employee in his third month, this is a big responsibility. Don’t make me fire you anytime soon, lad.”

“Will do, James. Not make you fire me , that is. And if there’s anyone that can sell that view, I’m the one.”

“I believe so.” James mutters a goodbye and hangs. Louis really needs to hurry the fuck up.

//


End file.
